


Не бойся, Прекрасный Принц!

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, fairy tale, Альтернативная вселенная, Мерлин-фей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой сказке у Артура есть Крестная Фея, у Мерлина есть волшебная палочка, у леди Морганы в наличии крутой нрав, и много людей превратились в ящериц... Но до бала дело так и не дошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бойся, Прекрасный Принц!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear Not, Fair Prince!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46251) by [janne_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d). 



> Бета: algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

 

*****

 

Артур Пендрагон, Наследный Принц блистательного королевства Камелот, как и подобает принцам, вел счастливую жизнь – счастливую, если не считать того, что мать его умерла, даря ему жизнь, а отец – Король Утер – с тех пор никогда больше не улыбался.

Ладно, последняя фраза – явное преувеличение со стороны Артура. Конечно же, Утер улыбался, но его глаза при этом оставались печальными. И вот несколько месяцев назад одна коварная стерва неожиданно вернулась в Камелот и завлекла короля в свои любовные сети. Сердце Утера снова наполнилось трепетными чувствами, и король начал совершать поступки, от которых окружающие только руками разводили. Артур места себе не находил от беспокойства и, естественно, заинтересовался загадочной болезнью, подкосившей Утера всего через неделю после свадьбы. Придворный лекарь Гаюс был бессилен перед этой загадочной хворью. А между тем проклятая Нимуэ, не скрывая ужасного самодовольства, правила Камелотом, как королева, и прикладывала все силы, чтобы ее сына от предыдущего брака (Артур даже жалел этого несчастного «бывшего», каким бы убожеством тот ни был) объявили наследником Утера.

Какие смехотворные планы! Это Артур – наследный принц. И должен им оставаться. Ведь, черт побери, он заслужил этот титул! Хотя бы потому, что был сыном Утера, а еще – потому что побеждал на всех турнирах, командовал воинами в битвах, уничтожал чудовищ, держащих в страхе крестьян, и неизменно соответствовал крайне высоким ожиданиям своего отца. Разве безмозглый сэр Валиант Шлюхин Сын мог похвастать чем-нибудь из этого списка.

К несчастью, когда Артур очень деликатно намекнул на данное обстоятельство… точнее, когда он заорал об этом на весь замок, жизнь его внезапно перестала быть такой уж счастливой. Принц очень быстро убедился, что Нимуэ не только притащила в Камелот свою персональную армию, но и имела самое непосредственное отношение к решению Утера отослать всех преданных королю солдат и рыцарей подальше от Камелота. И прежде чем Артур сообразил что происходит, все воины королевства отправились на поиски каких-то мифических разбойников.

В итоге Артур в ярости метался в весьма ограниченном пространстве своей личной… чертовой тюремной камеры! А ведь если бы безмозглый сэр Валиант, трус несчастный, не держал кинжал у горла сводной сестры Артура, леди Морганы, никто бы не справился с принцем. Даже ради победы Артур никогда не стал бы прикрываться женщиной, как Валиант. И уж точно не стал бы совершать ужасную ошибку и прятаться за Морганой, которая теперь наверняка устроила тупому сэру Валианту веселенькую жизнь – если, конечно, ее тоже не посадили под замок. Но тогда Моргана, скорее всего, сидела в собственных комнатах: будь она в тюрьме, Артур услышал бы ее яростные вопли.

Откровенно говоря, когда Артура тащили в темницу, он и сам вопил (но очень мужественно, правда-правда) и, разумеется, даже мысли не допускал, что останется сидеть взаперти. Однако очень быстро выяснилось, что в тюрьме крепкие каменные стены, а в узкие окна вмурованы прочные решетки. К тому же стражники, которые принесли хлеб и воду, остались глухи и к угрозам, и к попытке подкупа. Поэтому принц временно пребывал в расстройстве, безуспешно пытаясь придумать план побега.

Его отец не поскупился на укрепление стен темницы – сложены они были превосходно. Но Артур решил, что когда выберется, то непременно устроит во всех тюремных камерах тайные выходы (о которых будет знать только он). На всякий случай.

А пока что он сидел и грыз черствую горбушку, скорее от скуки и от упрямого желания сохранить силы и дух: хлеб был, прямо скажем, малосъедобным. И вдруг из-за угла послышался звук приближающихся шагов, и спустя несколько мгновений пред ним предстала Нимуэ собственной персоной. Артур в ярости подскочил к решетке:

– Ты!.. Отпусти меня немедленно, ты… злобная гарпия!

В ответ Нимуэ лишь ехидно усмехнулась и оглядела Артура с ног до головы, будто он был лошадью на базаре.

– Хмм… отпустить тебя… – с напускной скромностью произнесла она, – не думаю, что ты действительно этого хочешь, ведь выпущу я тебя исключительно для того, чтобы отправить на плаху.

Она широко улыбнулась, и Артур одарил ее свирепым взглядом:

– Если бы ты собиралась меня убить, то уже убила бы, – заявил он, стараясь держаться как можно уверенней. – Освободи меня и убирайся вместе со своим тупым сыночком! И когда мои рыцари вернутся, так и быть – я не стану устраивать на вас охоту.

– О, твоя казнь – всего лишь вопрос времени, – ответила Нимуэ и снова усмехнулась, а затем произнесла нараспев: – _Не бывать королю без земли, и земле без короны не сладко…_

Эта стерва, что, с ума сошла – песни в тюрьме распевает!

– _…И сдержать эту магию… сложно_, – закончила Нимуэ.

Магия? Чего-о?..

– О чем ты лопочешь?! – рявкнул Артур.

– О том, что ты уже связан, _Наследный Принц Артур_, – глумливо произнесла Нимуэ. – Если твой отец перед смертью назовет Валианта наследным принцем, то никакого вмешательства не потребуется. Но король оказался более упертым, чем я ожидала.

– Это хорошо, – резко оборвал ее Артур. – Ведь твой сын не способен править. И что бы ты ни сделала с моим отцом, он знает, что твой ублюдок тупой.

– Только поэтому ты еще жив. Но лишь до тех пор, пока жив Утер, – холодно улыбнулась Нимуэ, и Артур страстно пожелал, чтобы она подошла ближе к решетке, и он смог бы дотянуться и свернуть ей шею. – Но потом… я принесу нового короля в жертву и получу силы, чтобы возвысить моего Валианта.

– Я выберусь отсюда и убью вас обоих, – прорычал Артур, вцепившись в прутья решетки и до боли стиснув пальцы.

– Или… – сладко улыбаясь, продолжила Нимуэ, напрочь проигнорировав слова принца, – ты можешь облегчить всем жизнь. Отрекись от трона – и я оставлю тебя в живых. Что скажешь?

Во взгляде Артура отразилась такая ярость, что улыбка Нимуэ на мгновенье дрогнула.

– Никогда, – поклялся принц, – Камелот мой. Я никогда от него не отрекусь.

– Ну что ж, – ощерилась Нимуэ и резко выставила перед собой руку. Артура отшвырнуло прочь, больно приложив спиной об стену. – Тогда ты умрешь мучительнее, чем можешь представить.

И прежде чем Артур успел вскочить на ноги и кинуться к ней, она исчезла.

Охренеть. Это точно была магия. Нимуэ… ведьма! Злая ведьма. У Артура и Камелота были серьезные проблемы.

Черт возьми, Артур должен был догадаться! Конечно, он всегда считал магию обычным крестьянским суеверием, но странную влюбленность отца можно было объяснить только колдовскими чарами. И болезнь его тоже была необычной, иначе Гаюс бы с ней справился. Почему никто это не понял, пока не стало слишком поздно?

Если подумать, магия объясняет и то, почему Нимуэ выглядела на двадцать четыре года, имея при этом сына двадцати восьми лет. Артуру всегда казалось это странным.

Принц расстроенно пнул тюремную решетку, потом опустился на кучу сена, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись.

Буквально через пару секунд он вновь подскочил и, прижавшись спиной к стене, прикрыл глаза от столба яркого белого света, который внезапно вспыхнул на другом конце камеры.

Прекрасно, что, опять магия? Артур только-только признал ее существование, но еще совершенно не был готов к магической атаке. Для начала принц решил кинуть в столб света деревянной тарелкой и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, но тут яркое свечение медленно померкло, и на его месте оказался молодой парень. Глаза незнакомца были закрыты, а сам он выглядел чрезвычайно взволнованным.

Славненько. С человеком Артур мог сразиться. Честно говоря, принцу ужасно хотелось кому-нибудь накостылять.

Он поудобнее перехватил тарелку, чтобы половчее ее метнуть, но тут расслышал, как парень, все еще окутанный легким сиянием, бормотал про себя: «Не бойся, Прекрасная Принцесса, ты попадешь на бал... Нет, наверное, не надо так сходу… ну же, просто придумай вступление…».

– Что ты там несешь? – оторопев, гаркнул на него Артур, и сияние окончательно угасло: темницу снова освещали только факелы.

Парень ошарашено распахнул глаза и заорал:

– А-а-а!.. – а потом вдруг выпалил: – Не бойся, Прекрасная Принцесса, ты попадешь на бал!

Артур изумленно вытаращился на него.

– Э-э-э… – произнес парень и огляделся, – …это место не похоже на кухню!

Брови Артура поползли наверх. Он прислонился к стене и опустил руку с тарелкой –  кем бы ни был этот парень, опасности он не представлял.

– Интересное замечание, – протянул принц. – Что теперь делать будешь?

Незнакомец уставился на него синими глазами и насупился, выглядя озадаченным. Артур начинал себя чувствовать так же.

– И… ты не принцесса, – сказал незнакомец и, запустив пятерню в лохматую черную шевелюру, почесал затылок.

Артур зааплодировал так насмешливо, как только смог (а это было о-о-очень насмешливо).

– Гениально. И что же меня выдало?

Парень обижено сверкнул глазами и скрестил руки на груди.

– Не нужно быть таким грубым.

– Нет. Нужно. Быть грубым, – отчеканил Артур угрожающе и оттолкнулся от стены, заставив парня отступить на шаг. – Мой отец прикован к постели колдовской болезнью. Моя прелестная мачеха-ведьма сидит на его троне и правит моим королевством. Ее сынок присвоил себе мое право на корону. Меня заперли в темнице и хотят казнить, а теперь еще и подсунули мямлящего волшебника-идиота! Грубость – именно то, что мне нужно!

Где-то в середине этой тирады парень начал смотреть на принца с возрастающим интересом и под конец задумчиво нахмурился:

– Хорошо, кое-что из этого звучит правильно…

– Извини? Что значит «правильно»?! – крикнул Артур, однако незнакомец проигнорировал его возмущение и, уперев руки в боки, окинул принца взглядом, полным сомнения.

– …но все эти мускулы, вся эта мужественность определенно не подходят под описание, – продолжил он, обводя Артура взмахом руки, от чего тот еще больше разъярился. – Я думаю, здесь какая-то ошибка. Подожди меня, – сказал он и, не успел Артур набрать воздуха, чтобы подробно разъяснить, кто здесь настоящая ошибка и даже, может быть, в бешенстве швырнуть в него тарелкой, как волшебник исчез, оставив после себя лишь облачко сверкающих искр.

– …какая наглая скотина! – процедил Артур и смахнул блестки, приземлившиеся на нос. – Да как он смеет! Ну вот, теперь я говорю сам с собой… Прекрасно, похоже, эта тюрьма довела меня до безумия: я вижу то, чего не существует.

Только он закончил говорить, как столб белого света появился снова, через мгновенье погаснув. Перед принцем снова стоял прежний незнакомец, и на этот раз он развел руки в приветственном жесте и радостно улыбнулся.

– Не бойся, Прекр… Сварливый принц, ты попадешь на бал!

На этот раз Артур все-таки метнул тарелку, но, к сожалению, парень ловко увернулся.

– Ей! Это еще зачем?! – возмущенно воскликнул он, выпрямляясь.

Артур разочарованно взмахнул руками.

– Затем, что я так хочу, тупица!

– Не называй меня тупицей! – сказал парень, предупреждающе наведя на Артура палец. – Или пожалеешь!

– И что ты мне сделаешь – блестками забросаешь? Я буду называть тебя как захочу. Я принц! – огрызнулся Артур.

– Принц в темнице. Хотя твое отношение к окружающим прекрасно объясняет, почему никто не пытается тебя отсюда вытащить, – съязвил парень в отместку.

Принц помимо воли вздрогнул. Он был уверен, что его рыцари попытались бы вызволить его, но они находились за сотню миль отсюда, ни о чем не подозревая. Артур не мог упрекать слуг за то, что те не рисковали пойти против Нимуэ. Ведьма заверила принца, что тот умрет, прежде чем его рыцари вернутся (если вообще вернутся), и кто знает, что в таком случае станется с королевством и Морганой?

Ситуация была достаточно ужасной и без насмешек всяких там волшебников.

– Убирайся, кто бы ты ни был, – сказал Артур глухо, опустился на солому и отвернулся. Он услышал за спиной какие-то непонятные шорохи, но вспышки белого света не последовало.

– Ладно, слушай… это было нечестно, прости, – тихо признал незнакомец через минуту. – Может, начнем все сначала?

Артур вздохнул и, повернувшись, увидел, что тот уже устроился на каменном полу рядом с ним и сидел, скрестив ноги.

– Просто расскажи мне, кто ты и чего хочешь от меня, – устало произнес принц.

– Конечно, – сказал парень с  готовностью, – я Мерлин. Я твой Крестный Фей.

– Моя Крестная Фея? – неверяще переспросил Артур.

– Крестный Фей, – поправил Мерлин, упрямо сдвинув брови.

Артур наклонил голову и усмехнулся.

– Фей? Не слышал, что такие бывают. Разве ты не должен быть женщиной? – умильно спросил он.

Мерлин насупился.

– То, что ты о нас не слышал, не значит, что нас нет. И это _ты_ должен был быть принцессой, раз уж на то пошло.

– Ладно. Крестный. Фей. Без разницы, – сказал Артур, пожав плечами. – Какая мне от этого польза? И не говори, что я попаду на бал, – добавил он прежде, чем Мерлин успел открыть рот. – Ты уже три раза сказал, и каждый раз это звучало по-идиотски.

– Да, но ты попадешь, – убежденно воскликнул Мерлин, подаваясь вперед, но отпрянул, когда Артур кинул на него мрачный взгляд. – В смысле, если захочешь, конечно.

Артур швырнул в него пучком соломы.

– Ты можешь перестать кидаться в меня чем попало? – раздраженно поинтересовался Мерлин, кидая солому обратно.

– Не перестану, пока не объяснишь, что происходит и какой мне от тебя прок, – проворчал Артур. – Какого черта я должен хотеть на бал? Я хочу обратно свое законное место и голову Нимуэ в придачу, а не танцевать, ты… _фея._

– Хм, ладно, хорошее замечание, – сказал Мерлин слегка обескураженно. – Извини. Эта ситуация не совсем то, чего я ожидал, – продолжил он, жестом обведя темницу. – И у меня нет времени разыскивать что-то более подходящее для вступительного экзамена. Но я помогу тебе, чем только смогу. Вот зачем я здесь.

Ладно, помощь даже от очевидно бесполезного Крестного Фея была лучше, чем вообще ничего. Наверное. Но подождите-ка… Артур с подозрением прищурился:

– Не то, чего ты ожидал? Как ты мог не знать заранее, если ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь?

– Э-э-э… ну-у… – протянул Мерлин смущенно.

– Ты уверен, что ты фей? А где же твои крылышки? – продолжал давить Артур.

– Конечно, я фей! Я искрюсь, смотри! – Мерлин взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе зависло облачко сверкающих звездочек.

– О да, очень впечатляюще. Но я слышал, что такое и вампиры умеют, – заявил Артур.

– Вампиры? Не смеши. Что за глупые сказки в твоем королевстве?

– …и ты все еще не представил доказательства.

– Ага! – воскликнул Мерлин, наведя на Артура палец. – У меня есть палочка. Сейчас покажу.

Он принялся нашаривать что-то в своих штанах.

– Эй-эй, прекрати. Надеюсь, про палочку – это эвфемизм… – запротестовал было Артур, но Мерлин уже вытащил откуда-то из заднего кармана изящную заостренную палочку и взмахнул ею перед принцем.

– Что? – удивился Мерлин, когда Артур облегченно вздохнул, а затем стремительно покраснел. – Ох… нет, ты, тупой развратник, это _палочка!_ Волшебная палочка!

– Теперь вижу. Эта штука может сотворить что-нибудь полезнее, чем блестки? – осведомился Артур.

Мерлин перестал размахивать палочкой и раздосадованно опустил глаза, кусая губы.

– Мерлин… – подсказал Артур, – что-нибудь полезное? Что-нибудь, что заставит меня поверить в твою жалкую историю.

– Ну, я могу превратить тыкву в карету, – нерешительно предложил Мерлин.

Артур в отчаянии уронил голову на руки. Да что же это! Он будет гнить в этих подземельях, пока Нимуэ его не убьет, и тогда Камелот будет обречен.

– Тыкву. В карету?

– Ага, – ответил Мерлин, и когда Артур посмотрел на него, добавил со смешанным выражением смущения и вызова. – Ужасно эффективное заклинание. Держится часами. Или до полуночи, когда как.

– Мерлин. Где ты видишь здесь хоть одну тыкву? Мы в подземельях, а не на огороде!

– Э-э-э… мда, наверное, сейчас это не очень пригодится, – признал Мерлин. – Я еще могу… превратить лохмотья в прекрасное платье.

– Как насчет меча, ты сможешь его сделать? – спросил Артур, решительно  игнорируя последнюю фразу волшебника.

– …Наверное.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, что ты можешь, – догадался Артур, и Мерлин стремительно вскочил с пола.

– Прекрасно! – огрызнулся волшебник и зашагал туда-сюда по камере, взволнованно размахивая палочкой. – Ты прав! Я без понятия! Это мое первое задание, и мне сказали, что оно будет легким. Что я получу что-нибудь традиционное. Поэтому я вызубрил все о платьях, туфельках и прочих прекрасных вещах, потому что «традиционное» – это значит «Принцесса ждет помощи»! И вдруг каким-то образом я вдруг оказался здесь, с накачанным небритым и раздраженным принцем! Но я все равно помогу тебе, потому что, видимо, так суждено…

Артур осторожно отодвинулся к стене, так как Мерлин зашагал быстрее, а в его глазах вдруг вспыхнуло золотое сияние. Артур решил, что, возможно, лучше не стоять у него на пути.

– …и я сделаю это, и ты получишь обратно свое королевство, и все будет прекрасно…

Артур увернулся от струйки серебристых блесток, вылетевшей из кончика палочки Мерлина, а тот развернулся к нему и остановился, опустив плечи.

– …я что-нибудь придумаю, только… я еще не знаю что именно, – закончил волшебник и прикусил губу.

Артур таращился на него, сидя в огромной куче лаванды, в которую превратилась солома. Дождавшись, когда Мерлин закончит речь, принц поймал его взгляд и медленно кивнул. Потом чихнул.

– Ой, извини, я не хотел… лаванду, – пробормотал Мерлин, но Артур остановил его поднятой рукой.

– Не, все нормально. Я люблю лаванду, – сказал он, решив успокоить Мерлина, и снова чихнул так, что Мерлин вздрогнул. – Ну, может быть, не в таких количествах, – признал Артур. Даже если бы он на самом деле любил лаванду, сейчас ее было слишком много для тесной тюремной камеры.

Мерлин взмахнул палочкой, что-то пробормотал, и большая часть лаванды превратилась обратно в солому, в которой осталось несколько фиолетовых цветков. Глаза волшебника снова стали синими, и Артур выдохнул с облегчением. Что ж, было достаточно доказательств, что Мерлин действительно волшебник, к тому же не злой.

– Вот это было впечатляюще, – произнес принц, после того как Мерлин уселся обратно на пол и оперся руками о колени. Волшебник равнодушно пожал плечами, но уголок его рта чуть дрогнул и Артур догадался, что парень польщен. – Давай ты расскажешь о других штучках, какие умеешь, тогда, может, я придумаю план.

– _Мы_ придумаем план, – решительно сказал Мерлин, и Артур снова пожал плечами.

– Ладно, раз тебе от этого станет легче, то можешь мне помочь. Если, конечно, знаешь как, – ответил он сухо, на что Мерлин закатил глаза и усмехнулся. – Ладно, давай, перечисляй.

– Ну, я могу превратить мышь в лошадь…

– Точно, пригодится для создания неразберихи, придержим в резерве.

– …могу превратить крыс и ящериц в людей, если только им не нужно будет делать что-нибудь сложное, – продолжил Мерлин.

Это уже лучше.

– А могут они драться? – заинтересовался Артур, но Мерлин покачал головой.

– Нет, они могут сидеть или стоять и выглядеть внушительно, и все, – ответил он, и Артур скорчил мину.

Этого не хватит, чтобы изгнать ведьму и ее личную армию.

Стоп-стоп, подождите…

– А можешь сделать наоборот? Превратить людей в крыс и ящериц?

– О-о-о… – протянул Мерлин восторженно. – Да! Да, думаю, что смогу!

Артур кивнул и усмехнулся.

– Это пригодится. Теперь у нас кое-что есть.

– Мне бы попрактиковаться, – добавил Мерлин, постукивая палочкой по ботинку и многозначительно поглядев на Артура.

– Даже не думай! – наотрез отказался принц. – Вот стражники вернутся, потренируешься на них. И потом надо еще найти способ выбраться из этой раздражающе неприступной камеры.

– О, это легко, – отмахнулся Мерлин, – открывать замки очень просто, я сто раз это делал.

Артур уставился на него:

– И ты не подумал, что стоило бы об этом упомянуть? Скажем, где-то полчаса назад? Я мог бы уже быть на свободе!

– Ну-у… если бы ты не швырялся в меня тарелками и не оглушал воплями, я бы вспомнил раньше, – язвительно парировал Мерлин.

Артур покачал головой:

– Я сейчас опять в тебя чем-нибудь запущу. Не слишком-то толковый мне достался Крестный Фей. Итак, вот что мы будем делать….

 

*****

Позже ночью, дождавшись стражников и убедившись, что Мерлин и впрямь может превратить людей в маленьких зеленых ящериц (правда, всего на несколько часов, но Артур просчитал, что этого времени хватит), они открыли замки и вышли из тюрьмы. Первая часть плана прошла гладко. Затем они выбрались из подземелий и менее чем за пять минут добрались до оружейной комнаты. И если поначалу Мерлин не очень-то справлялся с доспехами Артура, то потом сориентировался волшебно быстро. Облачившись в кольчугу и взяв в руки меч, Артур почувствовал себя гораздо более уверенно и почти не сомневался в успехе.

Он вручил меч и Мерлину, но тот сразу приобрел такой неуклюжий вид и так неловко тащился за принцем по двору замка, что вскоре Артур начал жалеть об этом. Мерлин умело обращался с палочкой, но был совершенно бесполезен в настоящем ближнем бою.

Пока они добирались до комнат Морганы, Мерлин превратил в ярких разноцветных ящериц еще десяток вражеских стражников. От успеха он разрумянился и ухмылялся как идиот. Артур решил, что ящерицы –  это забавно и позволяет сберечь силы, но он не будет счастлив, пока отец не поправится, и пока Нимуэ и Валиант живы и на свободе.

Мерлин превратил стражников у дверей комнаты Морганы в двух больших ящериц (на этот раз получились красненькая и оранжевая), отпер замок на двери одним движением руки, и Артур вломился внутрь.

И ему тут же пришлось увернуться от большой железной вазы, запущенной ему в голову. Принц перехватил руки Морганы, держащие очередной снаряд, и тут же услышал за спиной грохот и визг: Мерлин, конечно же, не успел увернуться.

– Ой, – выдохнула Моргана, когда принц осторожно отпустил ее, – Артур… и… еще кто-то… прошу прощения, – извинилась она и подошла к лежавшему на полу ошеломленному Мерлину. Девушка была в брюках, которые она носила на тренировках (о чем Утеру знать не полагалось). – Я думала, что это ублюдок Валиант.

– Нет… нет, все в порядке, – прохрипел Мерлин, когда Моргана буквально вздернула его на ноги, – я просто прилег отдохнуть. Хороший бросок.

– А, это была Гвен, – Моргана сказала гордо, указав жестом в сторону.

Артур обернулся и увидел служанку Морганы, стоявшую чуть в стороне. Гвен тоже была в брюках, чего он не ожидал. На одной щеке девушки наливался большой синяк, и Артур сердито нахмурился.

– Артур, мы должны остановить Нимуэ и Валианта, – яростно произнесла Моргана, проследив за взглядом принца, – они Зло.

– Конечно, Моргана, это и есть мой план, – ответил Артур, – или ты думаешь, я из тюрьмы сбежал просто на прогулку? И не «мы», а я и Мерлин остановим их. А вы с Гвен спрячетесь где-нибудь в надежном месте.

– Мерлин?.. – спросила Моргана насмешливо, оглядев парня с ног до головы.

Мерлин приветливо помахал ей рукой.

– Да уж, он выглядит просто непревзойденным воином. Без обид, – добавила она быстро, и Мерлин пожал плечами.

– И не собирался даже, – сказал он. – Драка – не мое призвание.

– Видишь? – сказала Моргана, повернувшись к Артуру. – Тебе нужны мы, дай мне меч.

– Нет, не нужны. У Мерлина другие, скрытые способности, – немедленно возразил Артур.

Они уже потеряли кучу времени, и принцу было необходимо, чтобы Моргана уступила и спряталась. Только тогда он сможет чувствовать себя спокойно, зная, что ее не возьмут в заложницы и дело не примет смертельный оборот.

– Например? Кто ты вообще? Я тебя раньше не видела, – спросила Моргана, неодобрительно глядя на смущенного Мерлина.

 – Он – моя Крестная Фея, понятно? – огрызнулся Артур.

– Крестный Фей, – раздраженно поправил его Мерлин. Моргана и Гвен уставились на них, как на сумасшедших.

– Твой _кто_? Артур, ты пьян? Он не Крестная Фея, потому что их не бывает, а если и бывает, то ты её точно не заслуживаешь.

Два возмущенных вопля раздались одновременно:

– Он – Фея!

– Он заслуживает!

– Но он совсем не похож на фею, – произнесла Гвен, задумчиво оглядев Мерлина.

– У него есть палочка, – возразил Артур, указывая на волшебника с триумфом.

Мерлин взмахнул ею в подтверждение его слов, и ваза, которую Гвен уже успела поставить обратно на стол, немедленно наполнилась лилиями. Затем он заколдовал балдахин на кровати Морганы, превратив простую красную ткань в легкие белые кружева, и зажег в камине пламя, брызгающее искрами.

Моргана и Гвен следили за ним широко распахнутыми глазами, и спустя минуту Моргана кивнула:

– Ну ладно… значит, Крестная Фея…

– Фей, – почти смирившись, пробормотал Мерлин.

– …в любом случае, Артур, одного человека недостаточно. Ты знаешь, что я владею мечом.

– Нет, Моргана, – отказался принц, – я хочу, чтобы вы ушли и спрятались, так чтобы вас снова не поймали и не использовали в качестве заложников.

– А я хочу голову Валианта, – прорычала Моргана в ответ, – и ты меня не остановишь!

– Не смеши, Валиант – мой!

– Нет, – прорычала Моргана и шагнула вперед, встав нос к носу с принцем: – Валиант – _мой_. Он сказал, что заставит меня выйти за него замуж, а когда я плюнула ему в лицо и ответила, что лучше умру, он ударил Гвен вместо меня, потому что не захотел «портить мое личико, пока я не рожу ему наследника»!

Артур развернулся на месте и яростно ударил кулаком в стену. Мерлин пораженно выдохнул.

– Вот сукин сын! – выругался принц и снова повернулся к Моргане. Она в ответ коротко рассмеялась, а ее щеки пылали гневным румянцем.

– Именно. Так что дай мне меч, и прочь с дороги.

– Ладно, ты ненавидишь этого урода, – произнес Артур уже более сдержанным тоном, – но это не тренировка, а Валиант достаточно хорош в драке даже для меня. Если ты проиграешь…

– Дайте доспехи и мне, – вдруг перебила их Гвен, и Артур был так шокирован её словами, что запнулся и уставился на девушку, открыв рот. – Мы можем сразиться с ним вдвоем, – продолжила Гвен, покраснев от его взгляда, но решительно подняв подбородок.

– Я учила ее, – быстро сказала Моргана, – она почти так же хороша, как я.

Артур смерил взглядом обеих девушек, отметив вызывающий вид Морганы и спокойную решительность Гвен, и затем вытащил из-за пояса свой самый длинный кинжал и протянул служанке.

– Мерлин, отдай Моргане свой меч, – скомандовал он, и тот с готовностью выполнил приказ, выдохнув с облегчением. Да и Артуру стало спокойнее, когда меч оказался в руках Морганы, а не у Мерлина.

– Спасибо, – сказала Моргана тихо и крепко сжала рукоять.

Артур только кивнул.

– Если проиграете, я вам этого никогда не забуду, – сказал он также вполголоса и, когда Моргана и Гвен серьезно кивнули в ответ, стал излагать им свой план.

 

*****

Их стало на две пары рук больше, и хотя это не сильно изменило положение вещей, Артур немного приободрился: на его стороне теперь больше людей, пусть даже они и не рыцари.

Еще сильнее он приободрился, когда они столкнулись с группой стражников, слишком большой, чтобы Мерлин в одиночку смог с ними справиться, и Гвен продемонстрировала, что хорошо владеет мечом, как Моргана и говорила.

И было чертовски хорошо, что теперь у принца появилась возможность своими силами бороться с захватчиками.

Артур пронзил мечом последнего противника и повернулся проверить свой маленький отряд. Все были слегка помяты, Гвен и Моргана выглядели свирепыми и довольными, а глаза Мерлина пылали тем странным золотым светом.

– Вы в порядке? – на всякий случай спросил принц и получил в ответ три кивка, подкрепленные струйкой искорок, выпущенных из палочки, которую Мерлин беспокойно вертел в руках.

Они направились по коридору к Тронному залу, откуда раздавались звуки пира, миновали пару слуг, которые выглядели пораженными, но обрадованными их присутствию. Артур велел им уходить и не мешать их маленькому отряду

Было уже достаточно поздно, пир подходил к концу, чему Артур только порадовался, ведь это означало, что вокруг будет меньше людей. Но когда он приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в зал, то увидел, что стражников там было значительно больше, чем гостей, и только около двенадцати из них знакомых.

Нимуэ и Валиант сидели во главе стола, в креслах, предназначенных для Артура и его отца. Стиснув зубы, принц закрыл дверь.

– Они оба там, – сказал он, и Моргана хмуро усмехнулась, – нам придется пройти через всех стражников, чтобы добраться до них. Теперь слушайте план: Моргана и Гвен занимаются Валиантом, я и Мерлин берем на себя Нимуэ.

– Понятно, понятно, можем мы уже начать?.. – громко прошептал Мерлин. – Те стражники не вечно будут ящерицами, знаешь ли…

– Ладно, на счет три: раз… два… три! – и они распахнули двери, врываясь в зал, и, прежде чем стражники среагировали, Артур бросился в атаку. Мерлин и Моргана держались по бокам, а Гвен прикрывала тылы.

– Нимуэ и Валиант! – закричал Артур, и те вскочили с изумленным видом. – Вы предатели и лишитесь жизни, если немедленно не сдадитесь!

– Убить их! – заорал Валиант стражникам.

Артур пожал плечами. Он и не хотел, чтобы они сдавались, потому что в любом случае собирался сражаться.

Гости с воплями и криками о помощи стали разбегаться, а стражники накинулись на отряд принца. Артур успел увидеть, как Мерлин заработал палочкой, а затем отвлекся на тех, кто стоял перед ним, но вспышки света с той стороны и возмущенные вопли Нимуэ подсказывали, что навыки Мерлина по превращению в ящериц никуда не делись.

Принц опасался магии Нимуэ, которую она применяла к нему в темнице, но ее попытки результатов не принесли: вокруг царила такая неразбериха, что заклинания поражали ее же собственных людей. У ведьмы появится шанс, когда народу поубавится, но Артур надеялся, что Мерлин окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы дать ей отпор.

Когда последний, еще не превращенный, стражник был побежден, и осталось только стадо ящериц, мельтешащих под ногами, Артур поискал глазами Нимуэ: она исчезла. Моргана и Гвен воинственно крича, ринулись к Валианту, который, казалось, избегал боя. Артур крикнул Мерлину и выбежал из зала, внезапно точно поняв, куда она направлялась.

Он заметил ее как раз перед поворотом коридора, ведущего к комнатам его отца. Со всей силы Артур метнул нож через двадцать футов между ними. Нимуэ в это время повернулась, чтобы зайти за угол, так что удар только ранил ее в плечо, но, по крайней мере, это сбило ее с ног, так что когда Артур подбежал к ней, она поднималась на ноги, одной рукой зажимая кровоточащую рану в руке.

– Глупец, – выплюнула она, и, не успев даже поднять меч, он был сбит на спину на пол, – думаешь, что можешь бить меня?

– Думаю, я могу даже убить тебя, – ответил Артур, но когда попытался встать, то обнаружил, что что-то пригвоздило его к полу. Меч внезапно налился багрово-красным жаром, и Артур выронил его, не удержав крик боли и услышав, как Нимуэ смеется над ним.

Вот это уже было плохо. Где, черт возьми, носит Мерлина?

– Думаю, все будет наоборот, – Нимуэ промурлыкала, поднимая меч принца. Он услышал, как кто-то бежит к ним, а Нимуэ наклонила голову, – твой юный волшебный друг спешит на помощь? Не думаю, что он поможет, – сказала она и, когда Мерлин показался из-за угла, метнула в него огненный шар.

– Нет! – закричал Артур, но шар поразил Мерлина в грудь, и тот с грохотом упал на спину и больше не пошевелился.

– Убедился? Теперь ты весь мой, – сказала Нимуэ, злорадно улыбаясь и глядя на Артура сверху. Она подняла его меч, подвела острие к горлу принца. – Хочешь сказать что-нибудь напоследок, перед тем как я убью тебя и твоего отца?

– Хочу, чтоб ты сдохла в муках, стерва, – прорычал Артур, безуспешно пытаясь бороться с пригвоздившей его силой.

– М-м-м… не очень вдохновляет, – рассеянно произнесла Нимуэ. – Не уходи пока никуда, – добавила она язвительно, и Артур стиснул зубы и зарычал в ярости, видя, как она неторопливо отходит, направляясь в комнаты короля, не переставая ухмыляться.

Артур, в отчаянии, изо всех сил продолжал бороться, страстно желая остановить ее как-нибудь. И тут вдруг раздался оглушительный треск, и вспышка яркого света озарила коридор. В первое мгновенье Артур решил, что Нимуэ передумала и решила все-таки убить его прежде отца, и вот она – смерть! Но потом раздался крик Нимуэ, перекрывающий шум в его ушах. Принц с усилием сфокусировал зрение и увидел, что ведьма висит в воздухе прямо над ним, светясь изнутри, будто ее пожирало пламя. Поняв, что снова может двигаться, Артур на спине отполз подальше, и тут она окончательно вспыхнула и, пронзительно завопив, взорвалась, обратившись в кучку пепла, медленно осевшего на пол. Следующее, что услышал Артур, было:

– Желание исполнено.

Принц в изумлении повертел головой и увидел Мерлина, который стоял рядом с ним, с палочкой наперевес и безумным взглядом золотых глаз, которого Артур сам почти испугался. Но потом Мерлин опустил палочку и, спотыкаясь, поспешил к принцу на помощь. Артур посмотрел в его снова синие глаза и почувствовал громадное облегчение, в том числе и оттого, что Мерлин жив. Разумеется, Нимуэ заслужила такую смерть. И Мерлин убил ее. Мерлин, который, волнуясь, превращал вещи в цветы, а не в чудовищ. Который спас Артуру жизнь.

– Я думал, это джинны исполняют желания, – сказал Артур, поднявшись на ноги. Мерлин наклонил голову и слегка покачал, усмехаясь.

– Ну… да. Но в правилах всегда найдется лазейка, знаешь ведь, – ответил он.

– Нет, не знаю. До сегодняшнего дня я вообще не знал, что волшебство существует, – поправил его Артур, и Мерлин задиристо пожал плечами, приободрившись. – Спасибо, – добавил Артур, пожав его плечо, и волшебник ответил ему сияющей улыбкой. Артур торопливо отвел взгляд, чтобы  не ляпнуть что-нибудь совершенно глупое и не мужественное. – Где ты так долго таскался? – спросил он вместо этого, отпустив плечо Мерлина.

Тот смущенно кашлянул.

– Я… споткнулся на лестнице, потерял тебя из виду и немного заблудился тут… потом по мне шарахнули огненным шаром, и я вырубился. Извини.

Артур посмотрел на его смущенное лицо, и внезапно принца прошиб такой хохот, что ему даже пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть.

Мерлин стукнул его по голове, а потом скрестил руки и сердито буравил принца взглядом, пока тот, наконец, не перестал смеяться.

– И совсем не смешно.

– Нет, смешно, – сказал Артур, все еще ухмыляясь.

Мерлин перестал дуться и тоже рассмеялся.

– Ладно, знаю, я балда. Иди, посмотри, как там твой отец, а я пока поищу лекаря, – сказал он.

Артур кивнул и поспешил к отцовским комнатам. Возбуждение боя прошло, и принц снова посерьезнел.

Король мирно спал, и Артур облегченно выдохнул. Он не был уверен, но ему показалось, что отец выглядел немного лучше, чем вчера.

Когда пришел лекарь Гаюс, то тоже согласился, что Утеру стало лучше. Артур провел полчаса у постели отца, благодаря судьбу за то, что она послала Мерлина в его темницу и что все закончилось хорошо.

Он вышел из комнаты и направился в зал, где нашел Моргану, которая командовала слугами, оттаскивающих в тюрьму последних оставшихся в живых стражников Нимуэ. Девушка отдавала приказы всем попавшим в ее поле зрения и выглядела чрезвычайно довольной жизнью. Артур не обнаружил никакого признака Мерлина или ящериц.

– Валиант?.. – коротко спросил он Моргану.

– Почти убит и находится в самом глубоком подземелье, – ответила она довольно.

– _Почти _убит? – спросил он удивленно, и Моргана кивнула.

– Я подумала, что твой отец не откажется от шанса его наказать, – ответила она и обеспокоенно посмотрела на принца.

– Да, думаю, захочет, – согласился Артур.

– Ему лучше?

– Гаюс говорит, что да.

Моргана улыбнулась и быстро чмокнула его в щеку.

– Отлично, – сказала она, – просто отлично! – и поспешила с новостью к Гвен, прежде чем Артур успел спросить, где Мерлин.

Артур огляделся, но все вроде бы было под контролем, так что он направился во внутренний двор поглядеть, не там ли его Крестный Фей. Не мог же он просто так взять и уйти?..

Он уже начал думать, что Мерлин действительно свалил, что было бы ужасно невоспитанно, но тут увидел знакомую фигуру, выходящую из ближайшего входа из подземелий и несущую плетеную корзину в одной руке. Мерлин помахал принцу и быстро направился к нему. Корзинка подпрыгивала в его руке при каждом шаге.

– Артур. Все нормально?

– Да, отец поправится… а это что? – спросил принц, указав на корзину.

Мерлин кивнул в ответ, а затем слегка покачал корзинкой.

– Это стражники-ящерицы. Хочу унести их подальше отсюда, пока они не превратились обратно и не доставили новых неприятностей.

– Отличная идея, – согласился Артур. Он был уверен, что Мерлин пойдет за ним и они вместе отобедают, но волшебник поставил корзину на землю и задумчиво огляделся.

– Ну что ж, все стало как прежде. Полагаю, моя работа закончена, – сказал он, улыбаясь, и Артур улыбнулся в ответ и тоже оглядел двор.

– Да, полагаю, это так, – согласился он. – Что теперь?

– Ну… я… – произнес Мерлин с запинкой и выглядя немного смущенно, – я получу другое задание. Вероятно, оно не будет таким же захватывающим, как это, – добавил он уже веселее, и Артур поднял брови.

– Пышное платье и хрустальные туфельки?.. – предположил он, и Мерлин хихикнул. – Ладно, удачи. В конце концов, ты не был совсем уж бесполезной Крестной Феей.

– А ты был не так уж плох для принца, – нахально парировал Мерлин. Он чуть поколебался, и вдруг обнял Артура худыми, но сильными руками и ткнулся подбородком ему в плечо. – Увидимся, Артур, – пробормотал быстро Мерлин, отпустил его и в следующее мгновение исчез в уже знакомом столбе искрящегося света.

– Да… – произнес Артур, – увидимся.

Он постоял несколько минут во дворе, пока не почувствовал себя полным дураком, а потом отправился внутрь. Мерлин был прав, все закончилось.

Артур действительно не собирался скучать по кому-то, кого он знал меньше суток. Он просто чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи, потому что все эти события было слишком уж необычными. Но, так или иначе, у него было королевство, с которым надо было разбираться, пока его отец выздоравливает. У него были рыцари, которых надо было тренировать, была Моргана, за которой нужен был глаз да глаз… И не было времени скучать по всяким там феям.

К тому же, это было бы попросту глупо.

 

*****

Прошла неделя. Артур, взмахом руки отпустивший слугу, растянулся в кресле у камина. Утер почти выздоровел, Валианта казнили вчера, рыцари Артура и воины Камелота вернулись, успешно победив бандитов (которые, к огромному удивлению принца, не были выдумкой Нимуэ, а разбойничали на самом деле), так что все шло прекрасно.

Прекрасно – с оговоркой: Артур обнаружил, что способен скучать по случайному знакомому.

Это было смешно, но Артур ловил себя на том, что постоянно ищет глазами Мерлина и его идиотскую улыбку, без конца оборачивается, чтобы обратиться к нему, и каждый раз удивляется, не находя его рядом.

Принц решил, что это из-за того, как именно Мерлин общался с ним – как равный с равным, словно они были друзьями, а не принцем и _не-_принцем. Ужасное нарушение этикета, конечно, и чертовски нахальное поведение, но отчего-то Артуру это даже… нравилось.

Но Мерлин, наверное, проявлял сейчас свою неуклюжесть и нахальство с какой-нибудь Прекрасной Принцессой, так что было бессмысленно думать о нем. Принц хмуро вздохнул, протянул ноги к огню… и тут же с воплем отдернул их, потому что со свистящим звуком и вспышкой света в камине прямо перед ним появился… Мерлин.

– Артур!.. – радостно улыбнувшись, воскликнул волшебник и тут же с визгом выпрыгнул из камина. – …Ой, горячо!

Артур уставился на него, потеряв дар речи.

– Ну что… э-э-э… привет? – сказал Мерлин, так и не дождавшись от Артура ни единого слова.

Принц беспомощно улыбнулся и покачал головой:

– Мерлин, ты идиот. Прекрати эти драматические эффекты, у тебя ужасно получается.

– Можно подумать, у тебя бы прекрасно получалось, – парировал Мерлин, уперши руки в боки, – и вообще, чего ты такой огонь развел? Сейчас же только осень.

– Разумеется, у меня бы получилось лучше. Я – принц. У нас, у принцев, прирожденная харизма и способности. Нам нет нужды устраивать световое шоу.

– Ты мог бы использовать световое шоу, чтобы скрыть лицо, – задумчиво заметил Мерлин, – уверен, многие бы вздохнули с облегчением.

В ответ Артур выпрыгнул из кресла и попытался отвесить нахалу затрещину, но тот только рассмеялся и отпрыгнул подальше.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Артур, умудрившись, все еще задыхаясь от смеха, таки залепить один подзатыльник, взъерошив волосы Мерлина. – Разве ты не должен заниматься своей миссией Крестной Феи?

– А!.. Вообще-то я больше этим не занимаюсь, – ответил Мерлин, бросив на Артура чуть нервный взгляд

– Правда? – удивился Артур.

– Да… я решил, что это не для меня.

– Но у тебя здорово получалось, – Артур так удивился этому, что сказал комплимент. – В смысле, ты не безнадежен, мы все спаслись и вообще… тебе бы только практики побольше, – быстро поправился принц.

– Да, знаю, просто… все время разные люди, никакой возможности осесть где-то, завести друзей и собственный дом… – пояснил Мерлин. – Так что сейчас я ищу новую работу. Не знаешь, Камелоту не нужен придворный колдун? – спросил он и с надеждой уставился на принца.

– Ну-у… – протянул Артур, изо всех сдерживаясь, чтобы не лыбиться во весь рот. – Кроме превращений тыкв и ящериц ты еще чему-нибудь научился?

– Да, – уверенно ответил Мерлин и, когда Артур вопросительно поднял брови, наклонил голову и продолжил: – В смысле… выяснилось, что я гораздо круче, чем думал раньше. Иначе я бы не смог победить Нимуэ.

– Тогда ладно, – произнес Артур, в последний момент сдержавшись, чтобы не ляпнуть, что лично ему хватило бы и тыкв с ящерицами. – Пойдем, я представлю тебя своему отцу.

С этими словами принц направился из комнаты, и Мерлин, просияв, последовал за ним.

– Ну что, Прекрасный и Сварливый Принц, – спросил волшебник, когда они спускались по лестнице, – теперь ты пойдешь на бал?

Артур слегка пихнул его плечом и, наконец, позволил себе улыбнуться.

– Заткнись, Мерлин! – сказал он.

 

 

И с тех пор они жили долго и счастливо.

 


End file.
